Warrener
The Vulcar Warrener is a 4-door sedan featured in the I'm Not a Hipster Update for Grand Theft Auto V. Design The Warrener is implied to have a Swedish origin, but it draws most of its traits from the Japanese vehicles. The Warrener is heavily based on the Japanese designs of the Nissan Skyline C10 and Datsun 510. The car's front fascia is a heavy mix of those from the Peugeot 504 and Nissan Skyline C10. The chassis brings a mixed ressemblance from the Datsun 510 and Volvo 144 . Performance The Warrener is above average in some respects to most others cars within the sedan category, having very quick acceleration (only just below the Super Diamond) with a decent top speed of nearly 190 mph. Braking is best in class, being beaten by no other sedan in the category. Handling is sharp, with the car being very easy to control, along with being able to enter a corner without losing too much speed, however oversteer can be an issue. Overall, the Warrener is a good all-around car, that might not be able to keep up with most of the cars in the sports category, but still outclass its sedan class competitors in almost any race. Crash deformation with the Warrener, however, is quite poor, as the vehicle's engine will fail after only a few head-on collisions. Modifications Locations *Available in every protagonist's garage in single player. *Can be bought online from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $120,000. Gallery Warrener-GTAV-Front.jpg|The Warrener from GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Front Skyline.jpg|Warrener, front-quarter view (Rear quarter view) Interior Skyline.jpg|The interior of the Vulcar Warrener. Notice the steering wheel, too much modern for a 70s car. Badge Skyline.jpg|The front fascia with the badge "2600 LX", meaning probably the size of the engine. Trivia *Although the description implies that the Warrener is considered a Swedish vehicle (probably meant to parody the Volvo 240), its overall appearance bears more of a distinctive Japanese style to it, specifically the Nissan 2400GT (HGLC10). *Police chatter identifies the car as an Annis vehicle, when in fact it is manufactured by Vulcar. This is likely a mistake, although Annis is notably based on Nissan, who manufactures the 1970 Nissan 2400GT on which the Warrener is based. This is possibly a reference to Nissan's sale of the 210 in the United States under the pseudonym of "Datsun" during the 1970s. *The engine looks like Nissan's real-life RB engine, with the exclusion of twin-turbo. This is because naturally aspirated RB engine is a popular engine swap options among vintage Skyline owners/enthusiasts. This is further asserted by the front grille "2600LX" badge, which means that this car's engine is probably based on Nissan's RB26 engine with the twin-turbo removed. *Its wheels resemble the famous RS Watanabe eight-spoke wheels, which is again, popular in import culture. The same wheels can be found on the Youga, a JDM-style race van. *The Warrener is also the first vehicle in Grand Theft Auto V to have taped headlights modifications. Be mindful that taped headlights were popular in the late 1960s and 1970s Japanese racecars. *The interior features an automatic transmission gear lever. *The Warrener, like several other vehicles, does not contain reverse lights. Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vulcar